


Time Management

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [37]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Time Management

**Time Management**  
**Prompt:** Efficient  
**Word Count:** 600  
**Paring:** Oliver/Felicity, William

Oliver looked at the mess on the living room floor. “Felicity what is all of this?”

Felicity looked up from where she was sitting on the floor and took the red pen out of her mouth. “I'm trying to decide who to hire.”

“Isn't there some kind of program you could use to figure that out?” Oliver gingerly stepped over a pile of folders to sit on the sofa near her. “You're usually more efficient than this.”

Felicity leaned her head against his knee and sigh deeply. “I know but I want to make sure I get the right sort of people. You know fun ones.”

Oliver chuckled. “I don’t think you’re going to be able to tell if they are fun by reading a file.”

Felicity sat up. “You’re right I think I need to put them all in a room and weed out the grumpy ones.”

“Felicity that’s not exactly what I meant.” Oliver bit his lip. “You should interview them.”

“Nobody is ever their normal self at an interview. I was a babbling wreck when I interviewed at Queen Consolidated.” Felicity shrugged. “I was just too nervous to be coherent.”

“So you put them all in a room and what?” Oliver looked down at her.

“I watch them on cctv to see how they interact with others then I interview them.” Felicity stacked up her files and pushed herself up on the sofa next to Oliver. “I just don’t want to hire people who aren’t enthusiastic about the job.”

“If you say so.” Oliver kissed her on the cheek.

Felicity wrinkled her nose and turned to kiss him on the lips. “What's for dinner?”

“I was thinking pasta.” Oliver looked towards William’s closed door. “He's quiet.”

“He’s not here. He went on a sleepover with his friend Ricky.” Felicity kissed Oliver again. “We have some alone time.”

Oliver grinned. “You know, the pasta can wait. We need to make efficient use of our time together.”

“What exactly do you have in mind?” Felicity smiled. “Foot massages? A bubble bath?”

“No. I was thinking more like this…..” Oliver kissed her slowly and deeply.

Felicity threw her arms around his neck.

Oliver scooped her up and carried her to their room. He kicked the door shut and dropped her into the middle of the bed.

Felicity giggled as he plopped down next to her. “What else you have in mind?” She poked him in the chest. “Cause I have a few ideas of my own.”

“I’m sure you do.” Oliver sat up and started to pull off his shirt.

The front door slammed.

“Dad!? Felicity!?” William called out.

“You said he was on a sleepover.” Oliver pulled his shirt back on.

“He’s supposed to be!” Felicity sat up.

Oliver opened the door. “Hey buddy, what happened to the sleepover?”

“Ricky's mom got arrested.” William squinted at Oliver. “Where’s Felicity?”

“Arrested?” Oliver scowled.

“Well Ricky’s dad didn’t say when he brought me home.”.

Felicity pushed past “Oliver. I told you we should have done background checks on his friend’s parents. No you said… they're nice people you said.” Felicity picked up her phone to check the police calls and laughed.

Oliver took the phone and looked at it then handed it back. “Background checks on all of them. ASAP!”.

“What was it?” William asked.

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other than at William. They looked uncomfortable.

“She was caught…. Um…” Oliver blushed.

“Naked with another naked person being naked.” Felicity bit her lip.

William looked confused at first then he slowly realized what they were saying. “Oh that’s  gross!


End file.
